As more and more devices utilize radio frequency techniques to effect wireless communication and control, available spectral resources become fewer and fewer. In attempt to address this situation, certain techniques, such as cognitive radio, allow opportunistic use of available spectral resources.
In many of these techniques, before a device can use a certain part of the radio frequency spectrum, it is desirable for the device to first determine whether there are interferers that may interfere with the device's use of the part of the spectrum.
While certain techniques for detecting interferers exist, these techniques are slow or energy inefficient.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for detecting interferers are desired.